Yugioh! GX: Syrus' Story
by WallopingFiend103
Summary: Months after graduating the famous Duel Academy, Syrus Truesdale wants to go to the Pro League, but an evil is threatening to destroy the world, so before Syrus can go to the Pro League, he will have to go on an adventure to stop this new evil, with the help of his new, and his best, friends.
1. A New Adventure

Yugioh! GX: Syrus' Story  
Chapter 1- A New Adventure

A side story that I am writing due to Newboysjerkingoff69. Thanks bro! I hope you all like it.

* * *

Syrus Truesdale. He used to be a shy duelist when he applied for Duel Academy. But as he made friends with Jaden Yuki and the crew at the academy, he grew as a duelist and surpassed his big brother, Zane Truesdale. Syrus had graduated from Duel Academy, wanting to go to the Pro League. But what he didn't know was that an evil was coming and he would have to save the world, something his friend, Jaden, had done so many a times. This…is Syrus' story.

* * *

It had been around 5 months since Syrus graduated from Duel Academy and he was in Domino City. Syrus was sitting on a bench, looking at one sole card: Power Bond. He smiled, "I can't believe it. This card and I have been through so much." Flashbacks began in his mind.

_In his duel with Jaden to practice for the Tag-Team duel that was arranged because he and Jaden trespassed in the Abandoned Dorm, Syrus took his turn and played Pot of Greed. He drew Polymerization and Power Bond. He was surprised to have drawn the latter._

_After the duel and Syrus' loss, Jaden walked up to him and saw his hand. Jaden was surprised to know that his friend did not play Power Bond, which would have given him an edge._

Syrus smiled. "Back then, I was so scared to play that card because of my brother. But now, I'm not afraid to use it. And it sure did help me in our duel against the Paradox Brothers." Another flashback occurred.

"_Syrus, you can do this. We can win! You just got to believe!"_

_Syrus took a breath. "Okay. Now I understand. One chance to turn this duel." Syrus closed his eyes and drew a card. He looked at it and smiled. "Jay! I drew it!" _

_Jaden looked to his friend with a smile. "You got it? Go get 'em Sy!" _

"_I activate Power Bond. Jay, do you mind?"_

"_Hey, what's mine is yours."_

"_Thanks. I fuse UFOroid and Jaden's Tempest to Fusion Summon UFOroid Fighter(LV 10) in Attack Position." Tempest, on UFOroid, appeared. _

"_My monster gains ATK equal to the monsters used. That's 4000." (ATK: 4000)_

"_Too bad. Your flying UFO doesn't have-" Para said._

"_Enough ATK to defeat our Dark Guardian!" Para's brother, Dox, finished._

"_But I'm not done. Due to Power Bond's effect, UFOroid Fighter's ATK is doubled." (ATK: 8000)_

"_8000 Attack Points?!" Para and Dox cried out._

"_UFOroid Fighter, attack Dark Guardian!" The said monster flew over to the Dark Guardian and blasted it. Even though it wasn't destroyed, the blast still struck the brothers, reducing their Life Points to 0._

"Thanks to Jaden, we were able to win. No, I believed in myself. That's how we won. Of course, Jaden helped too. Haha." Syrus pulled out his deck. "What do I do now? I surpassed my brother." Syrus looked on to see two kids dueling, Syrus smiled. "Nice memories."

Just then, his cell phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie. It's your mother."

"Hey mom!"

"I just wanted to call to see how you were doing. "It's been so long since we talked."

"Mom! It's only been 5 months."

"Well, I'm sorry! I just miss my little baby."

"MOM!"

"Haha. I know, I know. How is Zane doing?"

"I'm not sure. I think he's starting over. Ever since I surpassed him, he's been finding himself. But I don't know where he is now."

"Oh. Well, be safe sweetie."

"Okay, bye mom!"

"Bye." The two hung up and Syrus pocketed his deck. Syrus could only walk a couple of feet before he knocked into someone. "Oops, sorry." Syrus said. But the man didn't say anything and walked away.

"Huh. Wonder what that was about."

* * *

Syrus walked to a diner and ordered, "Can I get a double cheese burger, a large fry and a sprite?"

"Sure honey." The waitress said with a smile. She left to take the order to the cook and Syrus looked out the window.

Minutes went by and the waitress walked out with Syrus' food and placed it in front of him. "Thanks." Syrus said.

"No problem. Enjoy!" The waitress bowed and walked off.

Syrus grabbed his cheeseburger and bit into it, a drop of burger juice rolling down his hand. "Man! It's been so long since I've had a burger. All we had at the academy was rice and fish." Syrus took another bite of his cheeseburger along with some fries and a sip of sprite.

Syrus finished his food and left some money and a tip for the waitress. Syrus walked out of the diner only to have his attention turned to a commotion. A crowd of people quickly filled the streets. Syrus went to the front of the large crowd to see what was happening. When he did, he was surprised. "A duel?"

A male, who looked 15, was dueling against a little kid. It was the teenager's turn. "Misairuzame, attack directly!" A green and pink spiked fish with a torpedo on its stomach launched it and exploded when it hit the kid, knocking him back.

Teenager: Champ  
Kid: 0

The smoke disappeared and the holograms disappeared. The teenager walked up to the defeated kid and snatched his deck. He looked through it and smiled. "They are weak cards, but I can still add it to my collection." The teenager snapped and a slightly shorter kid handed him a briefcase. He opened it and it showed that there were dozens and dozens of decks. The teenager placed the deck he took from the kid in the case.

"Come on you guys. I'm tired of dueling these dolts." The teenager turned to walk away with his friends, but was stopped by Syrus. "Stop right there!"

The teenager turned around and smiled when he looked at Syrus. "What do you want small fry?"

"Um, boss. You two are really the same height." One of the teenager's friends said.

"Chuck, shut-up."

"Give that kid his deck back!"

"Him? But why? We had a deal: whoever won got the other's deck. I'm not at fault here."

"Just give him back his deck and we can all go on with our lives."

The teenager laughed and said, "You're kidding. Who are you anyways?"

"It's polite to introduce yourself first."

"Fine. I'm Nick."

"I'm Syrus Truesdale."

That name struck a chord with Nick. "Wait, you said Truesdale? You wouldn't happen to be related to the legendary Zane Truesdale, would you?"

"Yeah, so what about it?"

Nick laughed again. "Yeah, yeah! I heard about you surprisingly."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Yeah. You're the weaker duelist of Zane. I am surprised that you beat the Paradox Brothers. I know Jaden could have done it easily. But you?"

"Just shut up!"

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"I want you to give back the deck you took!" Nick looked at Syrus' arm and smiled. "Okay. How about this? We duel and if you win, I'll give back that kid's deck. But when I win, I get your deck."

"Don't do it mister!" The kid cried. Syrus smiled. "Don't worry; I graduated from Duel Academy. I'm ready. Let's go!" Nick and Syrus took their spots and activated their Duel Disks. Syrus inserted his deck.

"DUEL!" The two yelled. They drew 5 cards.

Syrus: 4000  
Nick: 4000

"I'll take the first turn. I draw!" Syrus drew a card and subsequently played it. "I summon Steamroid(LV 4) in Attack Position." A cartoony version of a steam locomotive appeared. It 'chooed', letting smoke escape. (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1800)

"I end my turn."

Nick busted out laughing. "You have to be kidding. Do you even know Steamroid's effect?"

Syrus ignored him, causing Nick to shrug and draw a card. "Ha! I activate Polymerization, fusing Barrel Dragon and Blowback Dragon to Fusion Summon Gatling Dragon(LV 8) in Attack Position." A machine with a machine gun and two Gatling guns appeared. (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1200).

"His effect is explosive. I-actually, I'll just show you." A holographic coin appeared and was flipped. It landed on tails. "It landed on tails, but I get another flip." The coin flipped again and again landed on tails. "Not a problem. I still can flip again." For a third time, the holographic coin flipped into the air and landed on tails. "Grrr…you're lucky. But I still have an attack!"

Using one of its Gatling guns, Gatling Dragon shot and destroyed Steamroid, who weakened before it was hit. An explosion ensued.

Syrus: 2700

"I'll let you off easy for now with a face-down card." A card appeared behind Gatling Dragon.

Syrus drew a card from his deck. "I'll too activate Polymerization to fuse two Cyber Dragons in my hand to Fusion Summon Cyber Twin Dragon(LV 6) in Attack Position."

Nick was surprised to see two Cyber Dragons fuse together and a two-headed machine dragon appeared. (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100)

"Before I attack, I activate Remove Bomb." Syrus picked up the top 5 cards of his deck and showed them to Nick. They were **Drillroid, Infernal Dragon, Gyroid, a third Cyber Dragon and Photon Generator Unit**. Syrus then pocketed them.

"Because 4 monsters were removed from play, you lose 1200 Life Points." A bomb appeared in front of Nick and suddenly exploded, knocking him back. "Ack!"

Nick: 2800

"Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Gatling Dragon!" One of Cyber Twin Dragon's mouths let out a stream of blue energy and destroyed Gatling Dragon, creating an explosion. "No! My Gatling Dragon!"

Nick: 2600

The kid who was defeated by Nick started to cheer. "Go get him mister! I'm about to have my deck back!" The kid said the last part in a sing-song voice.

"Cyber Twin Dragon, let's end this duel shall we?" Taking that as a command, Cyber Twin Dragon let out another beam of blue energy at Nick. But the latter smiled. "No wonder you're weak. I activate Aegis of Gaia. With this, I gain 3000 Life Points, giving me more than enough points to survive."

Nick was rejuvenated, but was still hit. Nick shielded himself with his arms to stop himself from sliding back far.

Nick: 2800

Nick stood up as Syrus threw a card face-down. Syrus' hand contained **Dimension Fusion.**

Nick drew a card from his deck. He looked at it and smirked. "Oh, this will end you. I set 2 cards and a monster face-down." 3 cards appeared.

Syrus drew a card. "I summon Cyber Phoenix(LV 4) in Attack Position." A mechanical phoenix appeared. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600)

"Cyber Phoenix, attack that face-down monster!" Cyber Phoenix let out a stream of energy like Twin Dragon, making the set monster reveal itself. It was a skeleton wearing a purple cloak with dirty gold outlines and carrying a scythe. End Dragon's blast struck Spirit Reaper, but it was unfazed. (ATK: 300/DEF: 200)

Nick outstretched his arm. "That attack was useless! Spirit Reaper is indestructible! Now's the time to activate my two face-downs, Gift Card and Bad Reaction to Simochi." Nick's two Traps rose and his friends laughed. "It's over!"

"Usually, Gift Card _gives _you 3000 Life Points, but with my other Trap, Bad Reaction to Simochi, you instead _lose _that amount." But Syrus retaliated with his own card. "Not so fast! I activate Fusion Guard. At the cost of a Fusion monster, all damage I'm about to take becomes 0." Syrus grabbed his Fusion monsters and shuffled them. He randomly chose one and sent it to the grave. A shield then appeared and protected him.

"Why are you so hard to defeat!?"

"Because I refuse to lose."

"Look, I don't know how you managed to get your hands on your brother's Cyber cards, but he'll still be a better duelist than you'll ever be."

"You can say whatever you want, but the fact is that I've surpassed my brother as a duelist."

"What?!" Nick was surprised by what Syrus had said. "You're lying! I saw the duels he had after he remerged after his loss against Aster Phoenix. He was stronger than ever!"

"Yeah, but I surpassed him still. I inherited his cards and combined them with my own."

"And so you become stronger?"

"Stronger than ever."

Close by, the man who Syrus bumped into showed up. He had long black hair, wore a long black trench coat and wore black sunglasses. His most distinctive feature was a scar on his left eye. He pocketed his hands to watch the duel.

"Just finish your move."

"I end my turn." Nick drew a card from his deck. "I use Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." Nick drew 2 cards, which were **Crush Card Virus and Ryu-Kishin.**

"I summon Ryu-Kishin(LV 3) in Attack Position." A fiendish creature appeared. (ATK: 1000/DEF: 500)

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared.

Syrus drew a card. "Cyber Twin Dragon, att-"

"That's not going to happen! Wanna know why? This is why, Crush Card Virus, activate!" Nick's Trap rose and Ryu-Kishin disappeared. Syrus' deck began to flash different colors. And then, Cyber Twin Dragon suddenly shattered.

"With Crush Card Virus active, all of your powerful monsters are destroyed."

"That's bad, but I can rebound. I summon Cyberdark Edge(LV 3) in Defense Position." A machine that looked similar to Cyber Phoenix, except it had a pointy mouth appeared and covered itself with its wings (ATK: 800/DEF: 800)

"That's all for me."

Nick drew a card. "I summon Space Mambo(LV 4) in Attack Position." A space mambo that looked like it would come from the Tron universe appeared. (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000)

"Space Mambo, attack Cyber Phoenix!" Space Mambo struck and destroyed the machine phoenix.

Syrus: 2200  
Nick: 2800

"Since you destroyed Cyber Phoenix, I can draw 1 card."

"You have to show it to me." Syrus did and it was Cyber Dark Keel.

"Go."

Syrus drew a card. He showed the card to Nick and he smiled. "That monster has 2900 ATK, so it's discarded."

Syrus discarded it with a smile. "I summon Cyberdark Keel(LV 3) in Defense Position." A long dragon that looked like the Pokémon Rayquaza, except that Keel was black, appeared and curled up. (ATK: 800/DEF: 800)

"I end my turn."

"Are we really going to play defense now? Just stop wasting my time."

"Just make your move and I'll show you some attack."

"Whatever." Nick drew a card and frowned. "Not a good draw, but it can work. I activate Tremendous Fire. Not only do you lose 1000 Life Points, but I lose 500, just to make you happy."

Syrus: 1200  
Nick: 2300

"Space Mambo, attack Cyberdark Keel!" Space Mambo attacked and destroyed the long dragon. Syrus took his turn and drew a card. "I summon Cyberdark Horn(LV 3) in Defense Position." A mechanical creature that looked a little similar to the creature in the picture of the Trap card, Option Hunter appeared. (ATK: 800/DEF: 800)

Nick took his turn and drew. "I summon Insect Knight(LV 4) in Attack Position." An insect warrior carrying a sword and shield appeared. (ATK: 1900)

"Monsters! Attack those Cyberdarks!" Nick's monsters rushed up to Syrus' monsters and destroyed them.

"Take your final turn, weaker brother of Zane Truesale."

Syrus looked at his deck, and then drew a card. He looked at it and smirked. "I'd take that back if I were you."

"And why would I?"

"Because I'm about to play a card that allowed me to surpass my brother."

"There's no way!"

"There _is_ a way. I activate Cyberdark Impact! I can return my three Cyberdark creatures from my graveyard to my deck in order to bring out Cyberdark Dragon(LV 8) in Attack Position." A combination of the three Cyberdarks appeared in the form of a mechanical Winged-Beast/Dragon. (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)

"Now I can select a Dragon-Type monster in my graveyard and equip it to my dragon. And I choose Dragonroid."

"It's a machine, pick something else."

"Actually, Dragonroid is treated as a Dragon monster while chillaxing in the graveyard." Dragonroid reappeared and Cyberdark Dragon wrapped itself around it. (ATK: 3900)

"And it gained the ATK. Also, my dragon gains 100 ATK for every monster in my graveyard. There are 5, so my dragon gains 500 ATK." (ATK: 4400)

"Interesting." The guy that Syrus bumped into earlier said with a smile.

"4400 ATK!? That's some power!"

"And I'm using it all against you! Cyberdark Dragon, attack Space Mambo!" Cyberdark Dragon let out a stream of fire and it destroyed Space Mambo. "Ahhh!"

Syrus: Winner  
Nick: 0

The kid that had his deck taken cheered. "Yay! Yay!"

"The boss lost!" One of Nick's friends said. Syrus walked up to Nick. "A deal's a deal. Give the kid back his deck!"

Nick quickly opened his briefcase and grabbed the deck. He threw it near the kid. "There! But trust me, weaker brother of Zane Truesale, this is NOT over!"

Nick's friends helped him up and they all retreated. Syrus walked over to the kid as he picked up his deck. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you mister for getting my deck back! It's everything to me!"

"No problem."

"Hey, are you really the brother of Zane Truesdale?"

"Yeah. I'm Syrus."

"Well, I think that's cool. I'm Trent."

"Hello, Trent. Hey, Trent, how about we hang out?"

"Really? Cool!"

"That was most impressive, Mr. Truesdale." A voice said.

A little spooked, Syrus turned around, saw the man from before, and asked, "Who are you?"

"Call me…Mr. Man."

"Mr. Man?"

"Yes. I saw some of your duel and I was impressed. How would you like to work for me?"

"Work? What kind of work?"

"I want you to take the scum off the streets." Mr. Man said with a serious and dark voice.

"Um, excuse me?"

Mr. Man quickly smiled and said, "Oh, nothing. Forget about working for me. I am impressed of your skills. We should duel some time."

"Sure."

"Well, good day." Mr. Man bowed and walked away.

"Wonder what that was about."

"Hey Syrus, I'm going to go home. Let's meet up at the park tomorrow." Trent said.

"Sure."

The two said their goodbyes and headed off in different directions. When they were gone, the guy, Mr. Man, reappeared. He wickedly smiled, saying, "You belittling twit. You will help me achieve what I hunger for." Mr. Man manically laughed, the laugh booming into the sky, before stopping and walking off.

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? I hope you enjoyed it. Any and all criticisms are welcomed. Please R&R.

Syrus' best friend, the infamous Jaden Yuki, shows up, surprising the former. Two cousins recognize the two and challenge them to a Tag-Team duel. Syrus realizes that he and Jaden have not dueled side by side since their duel against the Paradox Brothers, but he isn't worried. **Next Time: Power Duo**


	2. Power Dup

Yugioh! GX: Syrus' Story  
Chapter 2- Power Duo

Chapter 2 is here! Enjoy!

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Syrus had helped Trent and for those past couple of days, the two got to know each other. They walked out of a movie theater, laughing. "That was so awesome!" Trent yelled.

"It sure was!"

"Hey Syrus. Can you help me with something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Can you help me with my deck?"

"Your deck? What's wrong with it?"

"It's not strong enough."

"I'm sure it is. Let me see." Trent pulled his deck out and handed it to Syrus. He looked through and as he did, his face dropped. "Insects? They're strong, but you have too many high level insects and not enough Spell and Trap cards to protect you to buy you time to swarm with monsters to summon those strong monsters."

"Oh."

"But don't worry. Let's go to a card shop and get some cards for that deck."

"Alright!"

The two walked to a card shop and walked in. "Hello!" The clerk said with enthusiasm. "What can I get you two?"

"We're here for some cards." Syrus said.

"Okay. I'll ring you up when you're ready."

"Thanks." The two friends headed to where the card packs were. Syrus grabbed a few packs. "Here. These are insect cards here."

Trent grabbed a couple of packs of his own and the packs from Syrus. "I better get some cards too. You can never be too sure." Syrus grabbed a few packs and he and Trent walked up to the counter. The two handed the packs to the clerk and pulled out some money. They were given the change and grabbed the packs. "Thanks mister!" Trent said. The clerk nodded and along with Syrus, Trent left the store.

Right outside the shop, Trent opened the packs right away and looked at each card. He smiled and yelled, "These are awesome!"

Syrus looked at the packs he bought. "I better see what I have." Syrus opened the packs and saw the cards. He smiled. "Good cards."

Syrus walked over to a bench, followed by Trent, and started to edit his deck. "What are you doing?" Trent asked.

"I'm tweaking my deck."

"But why?! It's way strong!"

"That's true, but you never know."

"Yeah, I guess." Trent began to tweak his own deck.

* * *

Meanwhile, a boat heading to Domino City was on course. Looking at it coming up on the deck was a teenager. He had long brown hair sectioned into two layers, brown eyes and was wearing a cargo jacket with a black shirt underneath and dark jeans. He had his deck box strapped above his waistline, largely hidden beneath the lower rim of his jacket. He leaned on the railing.

He smiled and said, "I bet Sy will be happy to see me. I wonder what he's been up to since graduation."

"Hey. I know who you are."

The male turned around only to see a man. It was the same man who Syrus bumped into days ago, Mr. Man. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Let's duel."

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Really? Okay then. Maybe we will see each other again."

"Yeah." Mr. Man bowed and walked away. The boy turned back around. "I guess I'm still a known duelist. Hehe."

Back in town, Syrus and Trent had finished tweaking their decks and Syrus stood up. "Hey Trent, want to come with me to the port?"

"Sure. Why are we going there?"

"My mom is coming to visit. I want to surprise her."

"Okay. Let's go!"

The two started making their way to the port. Syrus and Trent arrived at the port just as a boat was pulling in. Syrus pointed to that boat. "She'll be walking off that boat."

The two waited for Syrus' mother to appear. After waiting for a few minutes, they decided to wait another 10 minutes, but she didn't show. "Where is she?"

The two were about to turn around and walk off, but then, another person appeared, shocking Syrus. "No way!"

The male smiled and waved. "What's up Sy!?"

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled, running to him and high-fiving him. "Surprise!"

"What are you doing here!?"

"I wanted to surprise you. We haven't hung out in ages!"

"I know! But I thought you were going around helping people?"

"Yeah, I was. But I decided to come see my best friend!"

"Awesome. Since you're here, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I've been connecting people and spirits so much and I just want to duel. You know anyone?"

"How about Trent here?"

Jaden looked to Trent and smiled. "Hiya. So how about it?"

"You're Jaden Yuki! Sure."

But the start of the duel was stopped when another person walked off the boat. Syrus took a look at her and smiled. "Mom!" He rushed over and hugged her. "Hey honey! How have you been?"

"I'm great. Mom, you remember Jaden?" The mother looked to Jaden and smiled. "Yes. You ate dinner with us a few months ago. How have you been?"

"I'm okay, ma'am. Just itching for a duel."

"Haha. How about we go over to my mother's house and get something to eat. Your friend can come too."

"We're going over grandma's house? Alright!"

The four took off for Syrus' grandma's house.

Appearing, Mr. Man was sporting a grin. "The infamous Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale. I could get them right now. But I won't. Not yet."

The four arrived at Syrus' grandma's house and Mrs. Truesdale knocked on the door. The door opened and Syrus' grandma stood there. She smiled and said, "Joan? Syrus? What are you two doing here? And who are your friends?"

"Oh grandma, this is Trent and Jaden Yuki. Jaden was with me at the academy."

"Isn't that nice? Well, come in! I'll fix everyone up something to eat." The four walked inside and sat on the couch while Syrus' grandma headed into the kitchen to start cooking.

"So, Jaden. Syrus told me you were the best duelist at the academy." Jaden looked at Syrus, which made him look embarrassed. He looked back at Mrs. Truesdale. "I wouldn't say strongest."

"But you are and you know it! No one can defeat you."

"A lot of people can. Did you forget about your brother? And don't forget about Kaibaman and Aster."

"Well, I…oh yeah."

"And let me not forget about Chazz."

"Chazz? He didn't beat you. I was there."

"I'm talking about when he took control of the duel very quickly but I countered with Shining Flare Wingman."

"And then you won, remember?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have if Mike told Chazz to win, but he told Chazz to get more laughs instead. If he would have used Chthonian Polymer, he could have taken my Wingman and I would have had no counter to it. He would have won."

Syrus was speechless. He composed himself and sighed. "Well, I still think you're one of the best duelists. We have been through a lot at that academy. I'm kind of going to miss it and everyone there. Even Chazz."

"Haha. You're right about that Sy."

"Tell me about some of your adventures." Syrus' mother said.

"Well, I remember my duel against the duel spirit, Jinzo."

"Jinzo, huh? I know about Duel Monsters. He can negate Trap cards right?"

"Yes."

"That was a tough duel. Not only was the damage real, but if I hadn't played Solemn Judgment, I would have surely lost. But everything turned out great."

"Well, I'm glad Syrus made friends and matured there."

"Mom!"

"Sorry, honey."

"Hey Jaden, how about a duel?"

"You know I would never turn down a challenge, but I'm pretty tired. Some guy asked me to duel him on the boat. I didn't want to then."

"A guy? Huh, strange. Some guy asked me to duel him sometime too."

"Well, I don't know what that's about, but I'll just head to a hotel."

"Nonsense! You can stay here with us." Joan said.

"Yeah. Grandma won't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Grandma!" Syrus yelled.

"What is it honey!?" She yelled from .

"Can my friends Jaden and Trent stay here!?"

"Of course! The more the merrier!"

Syrus' grandmother walked into the living room with 5 hamburgers on a plate. "Besides, it gets lonely here."

"Alright!"

"Well, dig in!"

Jaden, with him being the first to, Trent, Syrus and his mother grabbed their burgers and started eating. Syrus' grandma occasionally took a bite from hers.

After Jaden, Syrus and Trent finished their burgers, they took off to the park to see duels.

* * *

The arrived just to see two brothers dueling two other people, a girl and boy. The two brothers had a total of 800 Life Points while the boy and girl had 1500 Life Points. One of the brothers had Des Wombat while their opponents' fields were empty.

"Bro. I will defeat those two. I draw!" The kid drew a card and smiled. "Des Wombat, attack directly!" Des Wombat ran towards the boy. He smiled. "I activate Poison of the Old Man. You lose 800 Life Points, ending this duel!" A vial of purple liquid appeared but Des Wombat broke it, negating its effect. "Des Wombat reduces all damage I take from effects to 0."

The boy and girl gasped as Des Wombat head-butted the boy, reducing their Life Points to 0.

"Yes! The Graham Brothers are yet again victorious!"

Jaden smiled. "Not for long!" Jaden ran towards the brothers, much to Syrus' dismay. "Jay!" Syrus, along with Trent, followed Jaden.

"Hey! You two! I challenge you to a duel!" Jaden yelled. The brothers turned around. "A duel? Do you know who we are?! We're the best Tag-Team duelists in this city!"

"Well, I still like a challenge!"

The brothers laughed. "You? Alone?"

"I can take the both of you!"

"Wait Jaden. I'll duel with you." Syrus said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's take it to 'em!"

Jaden, Syrus and the Graham brothers took their spots, creating a square. They activated their Duel Disks. "By the way, I'm Ryan and this is my brother Josh."

"Good to know. Get your game on!" Jaden said.

"Let's go!" Syrus, Ryan and Josh yelled. All 4 drew 5 cards.

Syrus/Jaden: 8000  
Ryan/Josh: 8000

**(A/N: By the way, the order everyone will go in is the order the names are listed; so in this case, it's Syrus, Ryan, Jaden and lastly Josh.)**

Syrus drew a card from his deck. "I Normal Summon Drillroid(LV 4) in Attack Position." A cartoony animated drill with eyes appeared. (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600)

"That's it for me."

"Then that's my cue." Ryan said. With a smile, he drew from his deck. "I set a monster face-down along with these two cards." An unknown monster and two unknown cards appeared. "I guess that's all for now."

"Yes! My turn! Watch this! I draw!" Jaden drew a card and studied his hand. It contained _**E-HERO Avian, E-HERO Sparkman, Fusion Shot, De-Fusion, Secret Mission and E-HERO Clayman.**_ "Alright. I summon Elemental HERO Clayman(LV 4) in Attack Position and end my turn." A bulky HERO embedded with thick clay armor with a red glass head appeared. (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000)

"Elemental HEROes? Hold on. I've heard of them." Ryan said. He thought for a moment, but couldn't think of where he heard about the heroes. But that's when his brother gasped. "Ryan! I know where those heroes are from! They belong to Jaden Yuki!" Josh explained.

"Whoa wait! Then that means…you're Jaden Yuki!" Jaden rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Yeah. That's me."

"Wow! I can't believe we're dueling THE Jaden Yuki!" Ryan cried out. "I saw him dueling Chazz years ago before the feed went out. I always wanted to duel him!" Josh smiled. "Well, we're dueling him now. Jaden, you're going down!"

Jaden clenched his fist with a smile. "That's not going to happen! With Sy dueling beside me, there's no way we'll lose!"

"Then I guess we're at a standstill and the only way to get things rolling is to duel! I draw!" Josh drew a card. _"Alright! Mirror Force! This is definitely going to come in handy. But not now. I need to wait until they bombard their field. _I set a monster and a card face-down. Back to you Syrus."

"Okay. I draw!" Syrus drew a card. "I summon Cyber Phoenix(LV 4) in Attack Position." A grey and orange, with a little bit of red, mechanical phoenix appeared. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600)

"Drillroid, attack Ryan's face-down!" Drillroid drilled the ground, breaking it into pieces and revealing the creature. It was a shadow with a face and purple hands. Due to Drillroid breaking the ground, the shadow was destroyed. "I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 unknown cards appeared behind Drillroid. Ryan drew a card. "First, I activate my face-down, Windstorm of Etaqua. With this, Syrus, your monsters are switched to Defense Position. But then I activate Tragedy. Because your monsters switched from Attack to Defense Position, not only are your monsters destroyed, but so is Jaden's."

"What!?" Jaden yelped. Syrus' monsters switched to Defense Position, but they and Jaden's monster shattered.

"But that was nothing. I Normal Summon Pitch-Black Warwolf(LV 4) in Attack Position." An armored black wolf donned with a tan, dirty cloth carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 1600/DEF: 600)

"I set 1 card and have my wolf attack. And the funny thing is that neither of you can activate those face-downs of yours! At least during the Battle Phase." A card appeared and Syrus and Jaden gasped as Warwolf pounced on Syrus and slashed him. "Ahhh!" **(Ryan's Hand: 3)**

Syrus/Jaden: 6400

"That's all for me." Jaden drew a card but was interrupted by Ryan. "Before you do anything, I think you two should take a look at the Trap I just activated. It's called Xing Zhen Hu." A black vase with a wooden box on top of it with talismans on both items bound by a rope appeared. "This Trap locks two Spell or Trap cards. And the only one with two face-downs is you Syrus!" The rope loosened and the two items sat on Syrus' face-downs, restricting their use.

"Uh-oh! Now Supercharge and Fusion Guard won't work!" Syrus said to himself.

"Not to worry Sy. I'll back you up. I Normal Summon E-HERO Bubbleman in Attack Position." A warrior wearing a blue water suit with grey jets on his back with water guns attached and wearing a white cape appeared. (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200)

"When Bubbleman is summoned, and I control no cards, I can draw 2 cards." Jaden drew 2 and smiled. "Then I use Polymerization to fuse Bubbleman and E-HERO Avian from my hand to Fusion Summon E-HERO Mariner(LV 5)." The two heroes merged together and a muscular warrior wearing a colorful mask and armor and a red scarf carrying an anchor with a chain appeared. (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000)

"And I set 1 card and activate Mariner's effect. Because I control a face-down, he can attack directly! Go Mariner!" Mariner jumped up into the air and threw his anchor with chain at Ryan. But Ryan smiled as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate Sakuretsu Armor. Now Mariner is destroyed!" A fiendish armor donned on Mariner and caused him to explode, causing an explosion. "Yes! I know your heroes Jaden!"

But the smoke cleared and shocked Ryan: Mariner was gone, but Avian and Bubbleman were there, kneeling. "Huh!? Mariner's gone, but Avian and Bubbleman are back!"

"You didn't see me use De-Fusion to split Mariner apart. So I'm safe. I end my turn." **(Jaden's Hand: 3)**

Josh then drew a card. (5). "I set 3 cards and end my turn." 3 cards appeared. Then Syrus drew a card. "Alright Jay; I'm going to step it up a bit."

"Stick it to them!"

"I Normal Summon Red Gadget(LV 4) in Attack Position." A red robot with a large gear on its back appeared. (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500)

"And when this little buddy is summoned, I can add Yellow Gadget to my hand." Syrus fanned his deck and added a card to his hand. Syrus' hand contained 4 cards **Future Fusion, Lost Pride, Overload Fusion and Yellow Gadget. **

"Red Gadget, attack Josh's face-down monster!" Red Gadget rushed towards the unknown monster. Josh looked at one of his face-downs. "Should I use it? No, I need to wait until they bring out something stronger." He said to himself. Josh refrained from activating his face-down and allowed Red Gadget to punch and destroy the unknown monster. It was a cargo support platform. (ATK: 500/DEF: 500)

"I end my turn." Ryan took his turn and drew a card (4) and ended his turn. Jaden then took his turn, but the yell of someone caught the four duelists' attention. "Look! There's a tag-team duel going on! Come on!" The kid's yell said. Just seconds later, the kid and many other people appeared, eager to see a duel. "Wait, is that Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale!? I can't believe their dueling out in the open like it's nothing!"

"Jaden Yuki? Syrus Truesdale? No, they can't be them. Hey, it is them!"

"Hey, look Sy. Looks like people know us." Jaden said, laughing embarrassingly.

"Come on Jay, this is serious."

"Aw, don't sweat bro. I mean, this is a sweet duel!"

"If you say so Jay."

"Hey Jaden. How about you make your move so all these people can see us defeat you two." Ryan said with a smile.

"I don't think so. I don't lose often and this time's no different. I send Avian and Bubbleman to summon E-HERO Neos!" The two elemental heroes disappeared and the space hero appeared. (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)(2)

Josh stepped back in fear and awe. "Oh man. Ryan, this is insane! It's Neos!"

"I know! But we need to be careful. This guy is freaking strong!"

"You haven't seen anything yet. Now, Neos, attack Pitch-Black Warwolf!" Neos rushed towards the latter, but a reflective barrier appeared and reflected Neos' attack back at him, destroying him. "Ha! I used Mirror Force, destroying your monster! Yes, it worked!" Josh said with a smirk.

Jaden, growling, looked at his hand, which contained **E-HERO Sparkman and Fusion Shot and O-Oversoul.**

"I end my turn." Josh then drew a card. **(Josh's Hand: 3) **

Josh looked at his three face-downs and smiled. _"With Divine Wrath, Magic Jammer and Seven Tools of the Bandit, there's no way they'll win. _Now, Jaden, I'll stop you from playing ANY Fusion monsters. I activate Prohibition. With this, I can say a card name. I say….Polymerization. Now, you cannot fuse monsters with Polymerization anymore!"

Some of the spectators gasped; Jaden's main strategy is Polymerization! And even Jaden was scared a little. Josh laughed. "With no fusions, I don't have to worry anymore." But then Jaden started laughing. "Wow. Why does everyone try to stop me from Fusion Summoning? Are my monsters really that strong?"

"Of course they are! If I left them to do anything, we'd lose. Moving on, I summon Overdrive(LV 4) in Attack Position." A green all-terrain vehicle armed with a machine gun appeared. (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500)

"Overdrive, attack Red Gadget!" The machine gun on Overdrive began spinning, shooting out bullets every second at Yellow Gadget, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

Syrus/Jaden: 6100  
Ryan/Josh: 8000

"I end my turn." Syrus then drew a card. (5). "I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." Syrus drew 2 and played one of them. "Next I summon Yellow Gadget(LV 4) in Attack Position." A yellow robot with a large gear on its back appeared. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200)

"With this little buddy summoned, I can add Green Gadget to my hand." Syrus did that and played another card. "Then, I activate Ties of the Brethren. By giving up 1000 of our Life Points, I can Special Summon a second Red Gadget and a second Green Gadget to the field." A second Red Gadget and a green robot with a large gear on its back appeared. (RG: 1300/DEF: 1500)(GG: 1400/600)

"Hey Jay, this isn't working. They're strong." Syrus said.

"Come on Sy. Where's the Sy who matured? You shouldn't be scared."

"I have. I never said I was scared. I'm just a little worried."

"Sy, we both know we can win. Now I know you have a play up your sleeve."

Syrus looked at his hand and then smiled. "Of course I do Jay. I activate Limiter Removal, doubling my Gadgets' ATK." The Graham cousins gasped, with Ryan yelping, "Josh! We're going to be serious trouble if we get attacked!"

But Josh wagged his finger while sporting a smile. "Don't worry. I got this. Trap activate! Magic Jammer. Just like its name says, it stops a Spell of my choice. So, guess which Spell I'm referring to." Ryan discarded a card and a magic seal appeared on Limiter Removal, destroying it.

"Aw man. I thought I had this. I guess I'll just end my turn." Ryan then drew a card and started laughing, confusing the two former Duel Academy students. "Um, mind telling us why you're laughing?" Jaden asked.

"Because now I can finally defeat two of the best Duel Academy students. Actually, I was thinking of applying, so when I defeat you two, I can tell everyone at the academy when I get there that I defeated you two."

Syrus became worried while Jaden just smiled. "Well Ryan, bring it on!"

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. Other than that, please R&R.

Syrus and Jaden continue their duel with the Graham cousins and the latter still continue to have the 1-up on them. Can they win and retain their reputations? Read on to find out in the next incredible episode of Syrus' Story: **Power Duo Part 2**


End file.
